


Fantastical

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing A Stranger, Kissing in the grass, Season 1, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, The Delinquents, The Drop Ship, canonverse, essentially, if Clarke had like .05 percent less impulse control, impulsive kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 28: fantasy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Fantastical

It’s something unreal. Something she never could have dreamed. Colors she wasn’t sure existed. Smells she never could have imagined.

Earth.

Clarke jumps from the ramp as delinquents run screaming and laughing around her and her boots hit solid ground and she can’t help the smile that creeps over her face. She skims her foot over the long grass and watches the blades bend softly under her weight.

Earth.

Suddenly she’s overcome with laughter. Giggles erupt from deep in her stomach and bubble up her throat. She flings her arms out wide and spins, watching the trees turn into a blur of green around her. She throws her head back and the bright, blue sky swallows her, enfolding her in its coolness.

She stumbles backwards and with another laugh, lets herself fall. Her back thumps into the trampled grass, a good enough cushion to keep the breath from being completely knocked from her lungs. She rolls slightly each way, relishing the smell of the broken grass. It prickles at her nose, turning back time so that she can almost imagine she was never Clarke Griffin of Alpha Station. Instead, she’s a girl of the Earth. Someone who lives on the solid ground and never had to fear sailing between the stars. 

There’s a little grunt beside her and she flips over to see who else is lying on the ground. The laughter catches on her tongue as she realizes it’s Bellamy, the guard from the ship. His freckles stand out brightly in the sunlight and his grin flashes brilliantly. His hair is still slicked back, but she notices a few wayward curls already rebelling and suddenly she doesn’t care. Doesn’t care if he’s some kind of jerk. Doesn’t care if he already hates her or if he wants her dead or even if he’s really a guard at all.

Today is too good to be ruined.

“Hey,” she says.

Bellamy snaps to look at her, obviously not realizing there was someone else already laying in the tall grass.

“Hey,” he says hesitantly. His eyes flicker down across the length of her body and then back up to her face and she smirks.

“Enjoying the view?” She’s not sure when she started flirting like this. Never.

But she’s drunk on Earth, heady with the overwhelming desire for more, more, more.

Bellamy blinks and then flicks his gaze up and down her again, this time slower, more purposeful. He meets her eyes and his tongue darts across his lips.

“Maybe? What of it?”

She lunges and grabs the back of his neck, yanking him forward to kiss her. It’s messy, as her elbows scrabble across the damp ground and she’s only halfway on her knees, her back arched achingly so she can meet his lips. Her toes dig into the ground to give her some leverage and her free hand grasps claw-like at the nearest tuft of grass to give her some sense of balance But Bellamy’s lips are worth it, his kiss like fire, his tongue softly flicking against her lips. She gasps into his mouth and feels like she’s spinning again, blue sky and green grass and brown freckles blending into a spiral around her. She closes her eyes and kisses him again and again, sloppy and sweet and overwhelming.

He tastes like Earth.


End file.
